<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are similar by blackcat_shoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781537">We are similar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto'>blackcat_shoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We are more similar than you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Poland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are similar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feliks walked into the forest he walked in two years ago when he saved that boy. Everything was surrounded by darkness. But luckily the moon shined brightly over the forest and the stars twinkled as if they played. The silence was there and enveloped everything. Only the wind made noise. The leaves of the trees rustled. Nobody seemed to be there. He was alone. It was good, as he looked forward to being alone. </p><p>Britain was a rather rainy and foggy country, but at least quiet enough to find a place where you can be alone for a while. How fast the time went by.  Hopefully, the boy was safe. That was what Feliks thought as he glanced at the starry sky above him.</p><p> Silence and darkness engulfed everything. Feliks wanted to move on and enjoy the loneliness and with that his own solitude. But before he could take a step, his sharp ears heard the sounds of footsteps. Feliks turned his head to the left and saw something unexpected.</p><p> From afar, he saw a man walking quietly at this late time. The man looked a bit like a vampire because he was tall and pale. His shoulder-length, greasy, black hair shimmered in the pale moonlight. He was dressed in black, long robes, similar to wizards` robes he had seen in books he had lent from England. Feliks had to admit that he really was interested in magic. After all, he was the Phoenix and there had to be a connection with magic.<br/> But what really was intriguing and interesting were the man`s eyes. They looked dark and cold, but if you took a better look, you could see something else. There were many emotions within these eyes. Pain, loss grief, bitterness...</p><p>Actually, it was not Feliks` business, he didn't even know this man.   Feliks ` instincts told him to leave and let the man be, but he was utterly curious. One thing he was certain of was that this man needed help. Something was not right with that man and the curiosity started to get the best of him. There was more to the man than meet the eye.  He walked in the direction where the man went. As he arrived, the man turned around and faced Feliks.</p><p> Feliks was met by a burning, cold glare, but he remained unfazed. Then he realized; the man had lost someone or something important in his life. But he had been keeping walking, with his head up high. He had continued living. <br/>He was like Feliks. Feliks had felt a similar pain when he was separated from Lithuania... When he was partitioned by Prussia, Austria, and Russia... The second time it happened was when he was partitioned by Germany and Russia. The pain he went through when he was mistreated and tortured by all of them. The pain he felt in the concentration camps. When he was beaten there with a whip. His still aching, deep scars.  When he received the tattoo. Sadness and fury over the betrayal of arrogant and traitorous England and cowardly and perverted France, as they hadn't helped him when he needed them. When his brave people, his precious children, and his family were brutally tortured and killed... But he lived for them and he always will. </p><p>The same bitterness he still felt... But back to the reality. The man just sneered at him. Feliks just stared at the man and did what he had prepared. <br/>"We are similar. The best advice I can give you,” he said, “is to follow your heart. Every time we lose someone, we have not to give up and move on. So keep walking forward. ”</p><p> The man was left startled and was about to say something, but he never got the chance, as Feliks was engulfed by his own flames and disappeared from the man`s sight.</p><p> </p><p>Severus just wanted to have a break from school and noisy children. He disliked stupid and disrespectful children that did nothing more than making noise. That is why he had chosen to go for a walk through the Forbidden Forest. The silence was a truly comforting feeling. </p><p>But he never expected to see another person at this place at this time. </p><p>As he recalled, he saw a boy, probably a muggle, according to his clothes. He had read about them in muggle books. A teenager, maybe fifteen. He was too short and small for his age, which made him look younger. He had a quite feminine appearance which wasn't the case since Severus could tell that he was a boy. The boy had chin-length, very light blonde, almost white hair, pale skin, and cat-like, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a green military uniform with a cape, a green military cap, black gloves, black boots, and a red scarf. He had a grim expression on his face, his eyes were alert and cold, but if you looked more closely, a little fire played in them. It was pretty unsettling.</p><p> But what really hit him were the boy's words. </p><p>"We are similar. The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Every time we lose someone, we have not to give up and move on. So keep walking forward. ”<br/>The boy`s words still echoed in his mind.</p><p>Then the boy disappeared in flames as fast as he had appeared, just like a phoenix. </p><p>Severus was left shocked. How did the boy know he had lost someone important in his life?! He never told anyone about that, and anyone, except for Dumbledore knew about this. Severus didn't even know that boy?! And this boy didn't know him, or so he thought, so what was he thinking by saying something like that?! But these words left a huge impact on him. To gather his bearings, he began walking back to the castle. He needed to think about this incident. He was completely unaware that he was being watched by a pair of green, burning eyes from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Feliks just hoped that he made it out in time, so he could disapparate in a far place, but so that he could watch the man. He stayed a few minutes, then he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I love it when Poland is portrayed as a serious, strong, manly, and unbreakable country and character without crossdressing. Just like his 2p version! I also drew a Slytherin Poland in DeviantArt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>